


Rust

by TheLibrarian (es101wx)



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/es101wx/pseuds/TheLibrarian
Summary: Jenkins is feeling low. Cassandra feels sympathetic.





	Rust

Cassandra glances at him sideways, quite concerned. He's been not himself lately, of that she's positive: a problem is, he would never admit it; on the other side, her fellow Librarians are apparently unable to see he's not at his best. Neither Eve is, and Cassandra finds it quite upsetting, truth to be told. 

How on earth don't they see it? Yes, he's perfect as usual, yes, he has always the right answer to their questions, yes, yes,  _but_...

But. 

The main problem is exactly this. The "but" part. The fact she's not able to put her finger on what he's troubled by. 

"Why are you sad, Jenkins?" she asked all of a sudden. He looks at her and frowns.

"What makes you think I am sad, miss Cillian?"  _There_ , she thinks. Here's his patronizing tone, the one he uses when he doesn't want to reply. 

"I've got eyes, Jenkins, and I see you are sad. I've observed you for days. You  _are_ sad, this I know. What I don't know is why, and if I don't why I can't be of any assistance."

He balances himself on the edge of the temptation to be, if not harsh, at least dismissive. But how could he be harsh, when her eyes are so full of concern? 

"Side effects of being immortal, I guess," he sighs. "Sometimes I remember how old I am, and therefore I feel... Well, thinking about it, I feel what I am.  _Old_."

Cassandra crosses the room, approaching his desk. There, she tentatively extends a hand and touches his tweed-covered shoulder. 

"I can't imagine what being immortal can mean," she said softly, "but you are not old, you can't be..." Her fingers closed, gently squeezing. "You're my knight in shining armour, arent' you?"

Jenkins' sigh breaks her heart. When he finally starts to speak, her eyes are filled with tears yet. "I'm afraid I'm starting to get rusty, miss Cillian."

To that, she can't reply. Her own tears are choking her and she doesn't speak, she doesn't move, she doesn't loosen her grip on his shoulder. She stands still right beside him, and her tears finally start to roll down her cheeks.

Jenkins doesn't notice, at first.

Then he realizes the little traces on his sleeve and lifts his eyes to look at her. 

"I never meant to upset you," he murmurs. 

"You didn't upset me, it's just... I wish I could do something to make you feel better."

"Oh, don't worry about me," he tries a smile as he gets out of his chair. "This is nothing so serious a good cup of tea can't mend." 

She looks at him making tea, her heart clenched, and out of the blue, she reaches her decision. 

Three steps are enough to re-enter his personal space - and as soon as he turns around to ask her whether she wants milk he finds his arms full of Cassandra Cillian. She appears so worried, so small, he instinctively sneaks his arms around her. When she lifts on her tiptoes and kisses him, he's completely defenseless. When his own body mutinies against his own better judgement and he starts to kiss her back, he suddenly feels younger than he's ever felt in his life.

"Cassandra..." he whispers on her lips, trying to apologize. 

"Yes?"

"I shouldn't have." 

"Yes, I agree," she whispers back, capturing his lips in another kiss. Jenkins' self-control starts to crumble and he gently guided her against the countertop, kiss deepening, hands roaming all over her back. 

"You have a funny way to show it, though," he exhales when they part to catch their breath. 

"Well," she smiled mischievously, aware of the bulge growing in his pants. "You have a funny way to be sorry, so I 'd say we're even..."


End file.
